onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law
| jva=Hiroshi Kamiya| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Trafalgar Law is the captain of the Heart PiratesOne Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Trafalgar Law is introduced. a pirate crew from the North Blue. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. Appearance Law is a slim man of average height wearing a black-sleeved yellow shirt with an adjustable hood at the back with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest. He has many tattoos on his arms (which are revealed due to the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows), as well as a pair of small earrings on both ears; he also wears a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas. On his left hand in particular are the letters D''', '''E, T''', and '''H tattooed each on four of his fingers excluding his thumb. The letters resemble "DEATH" only without the A'. In the anime, all of his fingers including his thumb are tattooed and thus have all the letters of the word. Law also carries along a nodachi with which he uses with his Devil Fruit powers. It is a sword with a scabbard decorated with crosses from the opening to the bottom and equipped with an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur. Personality Law is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen smiling (although not with a huge grin, like fellow Supernova Urouge). He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labeled as a higher threat: For example, he casually asked X. Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping his middle finger at Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the Archipelago (even smiling defiantly when doing so). However, he hates being ordered around, as evidenced of his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Monkey D. Luffy to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marines. He is also unfailingly polite, usually referring to others as "Mr", and appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others, as seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his gratitude is also deserved by Luffy. Law has displayed a more competitive side about him in the anime where he, along with Kid and Luffy, got into a childish argument about who gets to take down the marines stationed just outside the Human Auctioning House when the three Supernovas came out to confront them. Relationships He is very open to new crewmates when he asks the the ex-slave Pirate Captain Jean Bart to join. He also has a bear crew member Bepo, that is a master at martial arts. He also appears to have personally known fellow Supernova X. Drake, most likely because of the fact that both of them came from the North Blue. Abilities and Powers Law is a fearsome pirate whose fighting skills and abilities have earned him the nickname "Surgeon of Death". He, along with his crew, save for one who nearly collapsed, also proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of Haki that took out almost all in the Auction house. He also appears to be quite agile, having evaded the laser blast fired at him by a Pacifista clone after arriving on the scene where Eustass Kid and his crew were battling the cyborg clone. Devil Fruit Law is a possessor of a Devil Fruit of some sort. The Devil Fruit he ate allows him to create a spherical territory, wherein he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside. With his powers, he is capable of making it seem like he can swiftly slice people up into pieces from a distance with his sword. It is currently unknown whether or not the same could be said in terms of swordsmanship when Law's not using his weapon in conjunction with his abilities. People separated by this ability aren't killed and can even feel through the separated pieces regardless of the distance they were separated from each other (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Bara Bara no Mi), but Law can use his powers to jumble up their pieces with anything else inside his territory, switching different objects location (teleport) as well as levitating them to his will in a similar manner to Buggy's Bara Bara Festival technique. This switching of body parts can cause confusion amongst Law's victims among other things, such as inanimate objects, and it is not known if the body parts can be switched back onto the original bodies; the ability also seems to require him to gesture with his hands to centralize the effects upon its victims. In the anime, Law has shown being able to use the switching aspect to perform a sort of teleportation where he could instantly displace anything within his territory and transport them elsewhere within the said environment, as seen when he teleported Jean Bart to intercept a Pacifista about to attack Bepo. He also seems to be able to make a smaller area, circling just below his hand (possibly with the intention of lobbing it to a target, where it would then expand), when he was prepared to fight one of the Pacifista. The full identity of this ability however remains unknown at this time.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 504, Law uses some sort of Devil Fruit power to replace a Marine's head with a cannonball. Attacks *'''Room (ルーム): Law creates a spherical space around his targets, which is then used for the next attack, which can be either Switch or Shambles. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. *'Switch': Within the space created from Room, Law can change the places of anyone in it, seen when he used to switch Bepo, injured from fighting with the Pacifista, with Jean Bart. This is much like Gecko Moria's doppelman switch technique. *'Shambles (シャンブレス):' Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the pieces of those targets and rearrange those pieces to his likings, causing massive confusion to his opponents. Law could also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles, like when he displaced a decapitated marine's head for a canonball coming at his direction, sending the ball of iron back to the marines. This technique is basically a variation Switch that may be used in conjuncture with his nodachi, which Trafalgar needs in order to slice up his targets from a distance for as long as they are within his spherical territory. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. When Law and Kid prepare to fight the Pacifista, Law reveals something new. He creates something in his hand, which looks like a rotating ball. But it isn't fully explained, because we've never seen it in action. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he was first shown having arrived at the Archipelago with his crew before heading for the New World. He was the final Supernova to be introduced, seen sitting on a crate as X Drake, another Supernova, passed by after having broken up a fight between Urouge and Killer, before he asked how many people Drake had slain (in the anime, he was apparently on the scene moments before Drake appeared, clearly enjoying the fight between Urouge and Killer). Later, Eustass Kid observed him in the Auction House on Grove 1, where he revealed that what he had heard about Law was not very pleasant. Law replied with flipping the middle finger, causing Kid to note that Law was lacking in manners. As the auctioning continued, Law only observed in boredom. After Monkey D. Luffy attacked one of the World Nobles, he was seen smiling at the reckless action that his fellow Supernova had performed. A short while after, Law revealed to Luffy that the auction house was surrounded by Marines, since the Archipelago was so close to Marine Headquarters (although Luffy was more interested in the bear who was with Law). Later, after Silvers Rayleigh had knocked out the majority of the soldiers standing in the pirates way, he was seen still standing, along with his crew, the Straw-Hats, Kid, Killer, and their crew as well. After the Straw-Hats and Rayleigh prepared to leave the Auction House before the admiral would show up, Kid told Luffy and Law to stay back as he would hold off the Marine grunts, much to both Law's and Luffy's annoyance (Law even went as far as to tell Kid that he would finish him off too if he ordered him around again). Then, the trio demonstrated their Devil Fruit powers to hold off the Marines, Law utilizing a field where he replaced a grunts head with a cannon ball fired at him. Current Events As the fight continued, Law was busy with switching around the Marine soldiers body parts in order to confuse them and beat them. Later, when the trio had defeated the first wave, Law noted that Luffy had shrunk due to the side-effects of Gear 3rd. After everyone had exited the Auction House, the Marines began a heavier assault on the pirates. At that moment, when Luffy proclaimed that he will be the one to find One Piece (which caught Law's and Kid's attention), Kid told Law and Luffy that the three would meet each other in the New World, to which Law only smiled. Then, as a bigger Marine grunt tried to attack him, he ordered his bear companion, Bepo, to attack them, but he was done fighting. Before he exited the scene, he recruited Captain Jean Bert, a former slave of Saint Roswald, into his crew, to which the captain accepted whole-heartedly, although Law told him that half of the thanks would have to go to "Mister Straw Hat". Afterward he and his crew make an escape but come across the Kid Pirates fighting Kuma. Kuma attacks him with an energy blast but he manages to avoid it before he and Kid prepare to fight Kuma.One Piece manga - Chapter 506, Kid and Law now face Kuma. As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody. It is unknown if Law and his crew is amongst them. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Law has tattoos on only four of his fingers of his left hand. In the anime, all of the fingers have a tattoo. Originally in the manga, when Law met Kid in the auction house, he notably gave Kid the finger. In the anime, this was censored with Law simply giving Kid a smug look.One Piece Manga - Chapter 500, Law gives Kid the finger in the manga.One Piece Anime - Episode 394, Law just gives kid a smug look in the anime. Major Battles *Straw Hat Pirates, Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates Vs Marines *Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates Vs a Pacifista, Marines Trivia * Law's name is derived from real life pirate Edward Low.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.52 Chapter 508, Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? *Law uses the "smilie" style of Jolly Roger, as first seen used by Doflamingo. Unlike Doflamingo's smilie, his doesn't have a "cancel" sign across it. While the significance of the smilie is still unknown, this means whatever it represents, Law supports it. *Law is the first supernova to be shown in the 11th opening of the anime, Kid being the last. *He bears a strong resemblance to band Blink 182 member, Mark Hoppus References External Links *Battle of Trafalgar (Wikipedia) - Wikipedia article on the battle from which Law's first name may derive from. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Doctors Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Eleven Supernovas